


Sometimes You Have To Say Yes

by Danesincry



Series: The Many Lives of Peter Parker [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter Parker accepts the invitation to join the Avengers at the end of Homecoming, and it gives him a family.Peter ends up living with the Avengers and when the other half comes home, they get a sweet reality check.---Alternate Title: People Say "Run Don't Walk Away". Please read Summaries and Notes.





	Sometimes You Have To Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my work. You might recognize my user name from Put The World on Mute or my many other Peter works.
> 
> This story will be mainly more of Peter hanging out with Avengers and just getting used to life as an Avenger. There will be a few rough times but nothing extreme. Maybe Peter will get stabbed or twist his ankle, some crying, maybe a panic attack or sensory overload. But that's the extent. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this concept I thought of during class!

“You can accept the suit and become an Avenger.” Mr. Stark motioned towards the suit.

Peter stared at it in awe. He was amazed by how beautiful it was. It was astonishing.

“Is this… a test, Mr. Stark?” Peter looked to the millionaire. Was this… real?

“No. Kid, you’re special. You remind me of myself when I was younger. Before the bad decisions and sleeping around. And the alcohol. And weapons.” Mr. Stark moved his hand as he spoke, motioning like a list. “The point is, you’re going to end up signing those accords when they go through. I can’t lose a good asset and such a great kid to that.”

“Are you… sure? I’m just… me.” Peter looked back to the suit. “I’m really nothing this special. A spider bit me through my bad luck and the only thing I’ve done is cause you trouble.”

“Kid, you’re great. If you accept the suit, you can be greater than any of us.” Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter debated it for a second. Was it worth it?

“Alright.” Peter nods. Mr. Stark’s face goes through a cycle of emotions before he grinned and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Good! Get the suit on and we can officially announce it!” Mr. Stark turned and handed Peter the suit. Peter took it before Mr. Stark shoved him into a side room.

-

Peter walked out of the room with his suit on and looked at his hands. The suit was beautiful.

“C’mon, kid. The others are waiting in the conference room for us.” Mr. Stark put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and walked him to the conference room doors.

Peter sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Mr. Stark pushed the door open and walked in. Peter followed him inside. There was a ton of clicking of cameras, but thankfully no flashes. The people started to chatter excitedly from where they sat. Peter spotted Ms. Romanoff, Colonel Rhodes, and Vision at a long table with a few empty seats next to them. Peter controlled himself so they couldn’t see his suit lenses shift. They walked over and Peter was sat next to Ms. Romanoff. Mr. Stark sat in the empty seat at his left. 

“Welcome everybody. I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.” Mr. Stark spoke up. The people all murmured in conformation. “Well, me and the Avengers who haven’t been caught or outlawed have decided to take in a young recruit. He’s proven himself and has shown he is very much capable of protecting everybody. He will keep the same active status and threat status as before, but will be gladly accepted onto our team and help us when needed.”

Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and grinned.

“Meet Queen’s own vigilante, Spider-Man.” Once Mr. Stark said that, the room exploded with questions. Peter flinched at it but kept his composure. Mr. Stark then pointed to a random reporter.

“Will we learn his identity? Or is that to stay hidden?” The reporter asked.

“Hidden. He has a normal life outside of his suit. We are not forcing him to let it go. Next.”

“He’s so small, how old is he?”

“Old enough to sign the accords and know what they actually mean. We are not giving it out also due to privacy.”

“Will he stop protecting Queens?” 

“No.” Peter spoke up finally. “Queens is my area of protection. I may also branch out more, but I will never abandon the little people. Someone has to protect them.”

The room seemed to accept that answer and nodded.

“Last question.” Mr. Stark informed them.

“How did you get your powers? We know Stark only has a suit and that Black Widow, Falcon, and Hawkeye are normal people biologically. But the others are creations, changed, or something else. What are you?”

The room seemed to all turn to Peter and he gulped.

“When I was younger, I managed to get myself bitten by a spider and it mutated me. The spider was killed and I believe the only one of its type. I got powers a week later after getting hella sick. I just now became a vigilante because something in my life changed and I felt the need to stop it from happening to others. Someone once told me that great power comes with great responsibility. I took that into my hands and took what a normal person would use for bad, and did good. And I change people’s lives slowly. I make them feel like someone will always be there when the Avengers can’t. Someone will always be there. Avengers or Vigilante.” Peter rambled, but his voice was strong and held power. You could hear the emotion behind his words. “I don’t care how the world views them or me. They will be protected.”

The room was quiet before some people started to clap. Peter smiled and was proud that his words could reach through.

What was left of the Avengers stood up and bowed somewhat before they left. The cameras clicked quickly and caught Mr. Stark patting the back of Peter’s head. The team left to go to the upper levels and it was silent in the elevator. Peter was stiff and probably looked like he was ready to run. The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the main living area. Peter’s stance seemed to deflate as he walked out.

“Where’d your confidence go, kiddo? You seem like a deflated balloon.” Mr. Stark commented and Peter just looked at him.

“I’m tired. I hate being up in front of groups of people.” Peter grumbled and fell onto the couch. Vision, Ms. Romanoff, and Col Rhodes stood awkwardly around, watching them interact. Peter was just glad that Col Rhodes was able to push himself around in that rickety wheel chair. 

“Are you going to introduce us to the spiderling?” Col Rhodes spoke up and waved towards Peter.

“Sure.” Mr. Stark shrugged then turned to Peter. “Kid, take the mask off and introduce yourself to the new adults in your life.”

“You betray me and my oath of being concealed in the night like a shadow.” Peter grumbled towards Mr. Stark. “I thought I was to keep myself hidden?”

“Your friend Ned knows and I’m sure that girl, what’s her name? MJ? Yeah MJ. I’m sure MJ knows by now. And don’t you get broody teenager on me. I’ll call your ridiculously hot Aunt May on you.” Mr. Stark pointed a fork at Peter from where he was dishing himself God knows what to eat.

“Noooo. Aunt May definately can’t know. Mr. Stark you can’t do that.” Peter pushed himself up and glanced at the Avengers next to him.

“Peter Benjamin.” Mr. Stark chidded. Peter blinked quickly and pouted at that. 

Over the time, Peter had been able to grow somewhat close to the reclusive billionaire, even if he likes to deny it. He acted sort of… like a dad. A very busy but trying his best dad.

“Anthony Edward.” Peter chidded back once he stopped the pouting.

“I’ll come over there, don’t make me do it.” Mr. Stark threatened.

Peter just snorted as if to say “I’d like to see you try”.

Peter sat up all the way and smiled at the Avengers. He took his mask off and waved.

“Hi. My name is Peter Parker.” Peter watched their faces go through multiple emotions before everything clicked.

“Damn, Tony. You literally just plucked him off the street didn’t you? Just kidnapped someone’s child the second you heard they were throwing themselves in danger?” Natasha shook her head and sighed.

“I knew you’d be whipped and put in reigns eventually, but I always thought it would be Pepper eventually. Not a teenager that you kidnapped.” Col Rhodes jokes. “Hi, Peter. You know who I am but you can call me Rhodey.” 

“Hi, Rhodey.” Peter smiled.

“My name is Vision. I don’t like that a mere child is in danger constantly, but I’m guessing even without Tony you would be out there.” Vision seemed more interested in the fact that Peter was simply a child that could take out Captain America most likely. Ms. Romanoff approached and sat next to Peter. She looked him up and down then inspected his face.

“My name is Natasha, but you can call me Nat.” Nat smiled then. “Do you know hand to hand combat? I’ve seen some videos of you at work and you just use your webs a lot.”

“Not really. I don’t have anyone to help me with that. Well, I have a few vigilante friends I’ve made but they refuse to teach me anything doing with weapons or hand to hand.” Peter rambled.

“Good. Because I want to see how strong you are and if we can use that strength to an advantage in a fight.” Nat seemed genuinely interested. “I should train you. Make you better in the long run.”

“Of course. I’d love that, Nat.” Peter smiled.

“So they get nicknames but I’m just Mr. Stark.” Mr. Stark grumbled from behind his food.

“Not yet, Mr. Stark. I need time to adjust into even calling you Tony.” Peter smiled. Mr. Stark just huffed and turned away.

“I feel like we will all get along very well.” Nat grinned at Peter.


End file.
